Arnold Jones
Arnold Jones ist der Vater von Casey Jones und der Mann von Mrs. Jones in der TMNT-Franchise. Mirage Comics Genauere Details über Arnold Jones' Leben in den Mirage Comics sind nicht bekannt. Arnold Jones wuchs zusammen mit seiner Familie auf der Farm seiner Eltern auf, machte sich aber als Erwachsener nach New York auf, um dort sein eigenes Leben aufzubauen. Er fand sogar eine Frau, die er heiratete und mit der er einen Sohn und eine Tochter großzog. In den Tales of TMNT wird nachreichend erzählt, dass Arnold Jones von Hun umgebracht wurde, als Casey gerade erst 17 Jahre alt war.''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #56 Diese Geschichte wurde jedoch erst im Kielwasser der 2003 Zeichentrickserie entwickelt und herausgebracht, nachdem Hun durch seine Popularität einen Platz in der Mirage-Mainstreamserie erhalten hatte. Cartoonserie (2003) In der 2003 Zeichentrickserie war Jones ein Einzelwarenhändler in Brooklyn, welcher von der Straßengang Purple Dragons und deren Anführer Hun um Schutzgeld erpresst wurde. Jones, ein aufrechter und gerechtigkeitsliebender Mann, weigerte sich zu zahlen, weshalb die Dragons seinen Laden niederbrannten. Als Jones daraufhin zur Polizei gehen wollte, um die Dragons anzuzeigen, wurde er von ihnen ermordet. Sein Tod traf Casey, der damals noch ein Kind war, sehr schwer, was ihn letztendlich zu seinem Doppelleben als Vigilanten trieb. Auftritte *"Gestatten - Casey Jones" (erwähnt) *"Dragons Rising" (Rückblicke) IDW Comics thumb|200px|Arnold Jones in den IDW ComicsIn den IDW Comics beginnt Arnold Jones' Geschichte als ein Nichtsnutz und Alkoholiker, der nach dem Tod seiner Frau seinen Sohn Casey zu verachten begann und seine eigenen Fehlschläge mit Prügeln an ihn ausließ, wenn er nicht gerade zu betrunken war, um auf seinen eigenen Beinen stehen zu können. Auch verkehrte er in kriminellen Kreisen, um sich Geld zu beschaffen, da er keiner Arbeit mehr nachging und das Uni-Stipendium seines Sohnes nur das Allernötigste abdecken konnte."Change Is Constant (chapter 3)" Nur sein Versprechen an seine sterbende Mutter, seinem Vater nichts zu tun, was immer dieser auch anstellen würde, und ihm gegenüber "wahre Särke" zu zeigen, hinderte Casey daran, sich aktiv gegen die Nachstellungen seines Vaters zur Wehr zu setzen.IDW Micro Series: Casey Jones Die Hockeymaske, die er bei seinen Streifzügen in den Straßen der Stadt trägt, wurde ursprünglich von Arnold benutzt."Change Is Constant (chapter 3)" thumb|left|140px|Arnold Jones als HunAls Arnold Jones eines Abends wieder seinen Frust gewaltsam an Casey ausließ, kam diesmal unerwartete Hilfe in der Form des Mutanten Raphael, der nach seiner Mutation und der darauffolgenden Trennung von seiner Familie ein trostloses Leben als Stadtstreicher hatte fristen müssen."Change Is Constant (chapter 1)" Raphael vertrieb Arnold Jones, er und Casey wurden sehr schnell dicke Freunde, und kurze Zeit später fanden sie auch Raphaels Vater und Brüder wieder. Nachdem Casey eines Nachts wieder von seinem Vater brutal verprügelt worden war, verhinderte Splinter gerade noch, dass Raphael Arnold Jones in seinem Zorn umbrachte, und Casey wurde daraufhin fest in die Familienrunde seiner Freunde ausgenommen."Sins of the Fathers" #2 thumb|200px|Casey bricht mit seinem VaterSpäter in der Serie wird enthüllt, dass Arnold Jones in seinen Jugendjahren unter dem Alias "Hun" (nach Atilla der Hunne) ein Mitglied der Purple Dragons war. Als Casey im Verlauf seiner Abenteuer mit seiner neuen Familie vom Shredder schwer verletzt wurde"City Fall" #1 und Arnold davon erfuhr, kam er um die neuentdeckte Sorge um seinen Sohn endlich wieder zur Vernunft. Ironischerweise bot der Shredder - der Mann, der Casey verletzt hatte - Arnold die Chance an, wieder "ein ganzer Vater" für seinen Sohn zu werden, wenn Arnold sich (durch eine Portion Mutagen verjüngt) als Hun wieder in seine Dienste stellen würde ... ein Angebot, was Arnold um seines Sohnes willen schließlich annahm. Er entriss Angel, der Anführerin der Purple Dragons, die Führerschaft über ihre Gang und führte diese in ihre alte Existenz als gewalttätige Straßenbande zurück''Villains Micro-Series #6: Hun'' - eine Tat, die statt zur erhofften Versöhnung zum endgültigen Bruch mit Casey führte."City Fall" #7 und "Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #1 Später verlor Arnold auch seine Führerschaft über die Dragons, nachdem er von der NYPD verhaftet wurde,"Vengeance" #2 und #3 bis Old Hob ihn befreite und versuchte, ihn zu seinem Kontaktmann in der Unterwelt für die Beschaffung von Waffen zu machen.TMNT #53, #54 und ''TMNT Universe'' #5 thumb|160px|Die Rückkehr von Arnold JonesCasey nahm schließlich Arnolds Stelle als Anführer der Dragons ein und führte sie wieder in ihre alte Aufgabe als Verteidiger der Straßen zurück.''TMNT'' #63 Obwohl Hun weiterhin in der Unterwelt verblieb, kam er seinem Sohn zu Hilfe, als die Triceratonier in New York City einfielen."Invasion of the Triceratons" #3 und #5 Es schien zu einer Wiederannäherung zwischen den beiden zu kommen, bis Arnold, von seinen Vorurteilen angetrieben, sich Agent Bishop von der Earth Protection Force anschloss, als dieser ihm ein Bündnis gegen die Mutanten vorschlug."City at War, Part 6" Als es dann aber im Hauptquartier des Foot Clans zum Entscheidungskampf kam und Bishop Caseys Leben bedrohte, warf sich Arnold vor eine tödliche Elektroentladung, die Bishop auf Casey abfeuerte, und verstarb in den Armen seines Sohnes."City at War: The End" Siehe auch *Casey Jones *Mrs. Jones *Jones-Farm *Purple Dragons **Hun *''Skara Brae'' **Brooklyn S. Bridge Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Neutrale Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Purple Dragons Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Weiße